Hannah Baker
Left tapes to the people who influenced her death seasons = One|first_appearance = Tape 1, Side A|last_appearance = Tape 7, Side A|appears_in = Thirteen Reasons Why (book)|gender = Female|occupation = Student (Liberty High School) Job at The Crestmont Movie Theater (Former)|seasons = One}} Hannah Baker ' is one of the main protagonists of the Netflix Original series 13 Reasons Why. She is portrayed by Katherine Langford. The series unravels the story as to how Hannah's environment and struggles as a teenager affected the way she perceived the world around her and herself. Our protagonist's fate is being explained in a very The-Lovely-Bones-Eque chronic, posthumously in 13 old school tapes she recorded with the intention of all 13 subjects to hear and understand what and how she felt about the leading events that affected her in a raw way, and ultimately, upon her death. She was the daughter of Olivia Baker and Andy Baker who loved her dearly. She also worked at The Crestmont Movie Theatre with Clay Jensen and so got to know him more throughout the series. Biography Early Life Hannah Baker moved to town two months before taking her job at the movie theater. It is hinted in both the book and the series that some issues like bullying had a place in Hannah's past, though we know no more. Season One In the Liberty High School, Hannah's locker was adorned with student's letters, as a memorial. The scene unfolded with Hannah's first words in Tape 1, Side A. Clay looked across the hall and saw a hallucination of Hannah, then she vanished. Two girls took a selfie in front of the memorial saving it to social media tagging it with '#NeverForget. 'In the first period, the teacher was talking about suicide prevention and Clay flashes back to another memory of Hannah. Clay and Hannah talked about her change in appearance, she had a hair cut. In another flashback, Hannah and Clay were working together at the Crestmont. Hannah was still her quick witted and sarcastic self, giving Clay a hard time about being a nerd. Hannah was introduced in the flashback in the office, waiting to see Mrs. Antilly, the school's guidance counselor. She briefly talked to another girl, Jessica Davis, who was called upon by the counselor too. Since they were both new and Mrs. Antilly wanted them to be friends or at least a "friendly face in the crowd", the two got paired up. Jessica and Hannah bonded over some coffee and hot chocolate at Monet's, which soon became their office. One day, they met Alex Standall and the three soon became a trio and had a saying, "FML forever". However, Hannah stopped coming to Monet's after Alex and Jessica started to date and stopped coming also. Hannah decided to talk to Jessica after there was a rift in their friendship, while Hannah's ass was best on Alex's list while Jessica's was the worst. Jessica suspects that Alex broke up with her because Alex was seeing Hannah. Ending the conversation, Hannah got slapped across the face by Jessica. After work at The Crestmont, Clay and Hannah decided to go up to the rooftop and watch a lunar eclipse. Because of the "hot list," Hannah got assaulted daily as guys started to grab her, make lewd comments, and take pictures. Hannah was at the local liquor store purchasing a candy when she ran into Bryce. He offered to buy her the candy bar. As he was handing Hannah the candy, he reached over and grabbed her ass. He smugly said that Alex appropriately gave her the title of "best ass." Hannah was taken aback and freaked out. She didn't move as Bryce left the store. Hannah heard someone outside her window, and confessed to her friend, Courtney Crimson, that she had a stalker. Courtney offered to help her catch the creeper in the act. While waiting for the stalker to arrive, they went through the liquor cabinet and decided to play an alcohol-fueled game of truth or dare. Hannah was dared to take off her bra under her shirt and to kiss Courtney. This led to a make-out session on her bed. Hannah then heard the stalker outside a window, but Courtney didn't. She decided to kill two birds with one stone and pointed the light at Courtney and the stalker. Courtney got off her, and it is revealed that the stalker is Tyler Down, the school photographer. The next day, Hannah confronted Tyler and told him to delete the file, but when she rejected his date offer, Tyler forwarded the picture to the entire school. Hannah met Courtney by her locker, who suggested that they shouldn't talk anymore, but Hannah said that nobody would know that it was them. This effectively ended Courtney and Hannah's friendship. Hannah appeared in a flashback where Clay was buying a ticket to a school dance. Hannah jumped on his back giggling, appearing to be in a good mood. Courtney was one of three girls selling the tickets and tried to persuade Hannah to go to the dance. Hannah declined at first, that's when one of the other girls made the comment of "what, the best ass in the sophomore class can't find a date?' Courtney told them to stop and that they had to stick together "girl power". Later, Courtney showed Hannah the picture of her and Hannah kissing that she received, as a text. Hannah tried to reassure her that no one could tell that it's them but Courtney continued to freak out. Courtney's concern about her own reputation led to her starting rumors that the girl was not her and Hannah but was Laura, a known lesbian in the school, and Hannah and they that like to do three ways. Courtney also added the lie that Justin fingered Hannah and Hannah "went down on him" too, worsening Hannah's already ruined reputation. After recording all the tapes and pouring her heart out, Hannah decides to give life one more try. She goes in to her parents' shop and asks for me cassette tapes, but when they weren't looking, she also grabbed some razor blades. She visits Mr. Porter and discloses that she gives up on life and wants it all to end, admitting her rape but when she couldn't tell him her rapist's identity, he tells her to move on with life. This conversation soon became Hannah's final tape she recorded. She then gave her uniform to Clay at the theatre before going to give the tapes to Tony. Hannah went back home, filled her bathtub and had used the razors she stole from her father's shop to slit her wrists. Hannah then died by bleeding out to death and was found by her mother and father but she had already died. Personality At the beginning of the story, Hannah is shown being sardonic, quick-witted and outgoing, accompanied with a sarcastic sense of humor. Funny, easy-going, kind, displaying good self-esteem, and availability to meet people and make friends, Hannah is the extroverted-yet-thoughtful girl we all love to have in out lives. Though she has some defects too, like the inability to be aware of others' true intentions, having a "horrible taste for guys" (as former friend Kat repeatedly said), being sometimes the martyr and just a tad overly-melodramatic. Hannah could easily be your girl next door. But as the events, or the "reasons" begin to unfold in our tragic story, Hannah shifts unconsciously, changing in an overall manner to a more edgy, keep-to-self kind of person. This reflects her mental health and emotional state as her whole self-decays. This is shown repeatedly by her pushing the people she might have known could've been there for her and cared for her, an example being Clay, or by being more quiet and more reserved and closed person. It is, however, the public speculation as to Hannah's tapes intentions. She did not only wanted so badly to cease existing (or just all the confusion and mixed emotions and gut-wrenching pain to stop), but also deep inside she wanted to somehow take revenge for all the "Baker's dozen" had made her feel and go through. Physical appearance When she was first introduced in the series, she had long, wavy hair as a sophomore. Her stance was straight, and her clothes were "boho" style yet girly. We seldom see her with any more makeup as to think it was nothing more than natural. Her wearing boots (booties and to-the-calf boots), beanies, jackets (denim and moto), and otherwise keeping it pretty much minimalistic, those being her signature style accessories. By the start of junior year, she chopped off most of her glorious mane in hopes for a fresh and better start (In hopes that she would leave her false and poisoned reputation being and the way she felt. A new Hannah Baker). Her style also takes an important 180-degree turn here, with her mostly wearing only jeans, tees, and boots, externalizing the change in herself that showed how desperately she wanted someone to notice and help her, to do something about the long-caged sorrow she didn't quite understand herself. Appearances Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Gallery Images Hannah and Clay.jpg Tape 2, Side A Clay and Hannah Baker.PNG Tape 3, Side A Hannah and Marcus on a date.PNG Tape 3, Side B Hannah.PNG Tape 3, Side B Hannah and Marcus.PNG Zach and hannah talking.jpg Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan.PNG Tape 4, Side B Hannah and Ryan 2.PNG References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:Deceased